Bishop and the future
by takara410
Summary: AU Bishop's wife and his twin terror's meet the turtles, I also just added Karai and April
1. Chapter 1

Leo/Karai daughter Megumi-Blessing, Casey/April- Augustus, Bishop/Aria Layla, and Finn

The time is where Bishop is president and is okay with aliens AU

Aria looked over everything was good, all she had to do was wait for Bishop to leave and it would be just her and her friends.

Bishop walked into his living room which had the TV off and snacks out, he looked to his wife who was looking at her planner. Ready to ask questions until she spoke walking over to him.

"No crumbs will be found, the kids will be fine, and Logan and Madison will not be far from their room. So please do not worry." She kissed him on the lips as he left.

She looked at the time and went to her angels, who Bishop would disagree with the name at times. At the door was Logan, so which meant Madison would be inside. He opened the door for her, she nodded thanks to him while going inside.

"I wish we could have painted this room with some pink." Madison said while looking at Layla's half of the playroom.

"Yeah right, remember how Mr. President felt about giving her a princess doll." Aria said Mr. President sarcastically, while waking her daughter from her nap.

Layla, who was six smiled at her rubbing her eyes "Hello angel, do you need help with your hair?" She asked while looking at her daughter's long hair.

Layla shook her head "No, I got this." She said going to her vanity, picking up her brush and tamed her long hair.

Madison began waking the other child, Aria sighed shaking her head "They will be here soon." She said looking at her daughter's long unruly hair

"First Lady, April and Augustus are here, along with Karai and Megumi." The AI said

"Alright." Aria said washing her hands and picking up her daughter, Madison opened the door for her and they walked out the playroom, and into the living room where her friends were.

"Megumi!" Finn yelled walking over to his friend, who had let go of his mother's hand.

"Finn!" The little girl with vibrant green eyes with a tint of green skin yelled excited.

"You guys know where to go." Aria said looking at the other children

The kids smiled and ran off to the playroom, the bodyguard's right behind them. The moms smiled at their kids as they sat down comfortably.

"So how was the banquet you two attended?" Karai asked looking at them with a smirk

Aria groaned, while April smiled "It was wonderful, I have some more ideas. Though she and Casey just liked the food." She said looking at Aria with a look.

"Oh come on, it was just a party for you eggheads, Casey and me had to have our own fun." She said sounding upset

"Eggheads, so at times you aren't in the lab still?" Karai question with an eyebrow raised

"OK I am, but not as much, I do miss being in a lab along with working so hard you fall asleep on your

computer." She said with fondness

"Mix that with your kids shaking you is not fun, plus your neck hurt's like crazy." April said in discomfort, rolling her head.

"Is that how you woke up this morning?" Aria asked with a smile

"It is, but-"

"I am one step closer." Karai and Aria finished for her.

"It is true." April said smiling at them

"So how is Megumi's training going?" April asked Karai

"Quite well, I am truly proud of her, she pushes herself to exhaustion." Karai said proud

"That sounds like you two." Aria said reaching for a snack

A screen opened in front of them, the kid's playroom where they were arguing.

"I don't care if you're bigger than me, I'm older than you!" Layla yelled at her brother

"Mom and dad have never told us who's born first." Finn said sticking his tongue out

The twins looked at Logan, who was standing near the window. He looked at the twins "Your mother has told me not to tell you."

The twins pouted and looked at one another ready to yell, until Megumi interacted "How about we ask your mom, I mean I asked my mom and found out why I am called blessing." She said hoping they wouldn't fight more.

"Fine." They said crossing the arms before running out the room, Megumi and Auggy looked at one another before running out.

Aria closed the window, her kids jumped over the couch landing on her. "Who's the oldest?" They asked looking at her

"Well you two are the oldest of your cousin and friend." She said playing with her son's hair. It's the same shade as Bishops but to his shoulder.

"We meant between us." They said at the same time which got them mad to look at one another

Aria smiled fondly "All I remember is the doctor taking too long. So I pushed him out the way and pulled you both out, I fell asleep after that. When I woke up, you two were clean and happy in your father's arms with him having a smile on his face." She said sweet looking at them

"Aw daddy's so cool." Layla said

"So who did you pull out first?" Finn asked serious, wanting his question answered

Their guests laughed "So like your father." Karai said the mother's nodded

"Why did they need to clean you?" Megumi asked confused

The woman looked at one another "I made a new game for you all to play." Aria said which got them distracted


	2. Chapter 2

The Turtles meet Aria

"Master- Master Cody someone very important wants to thank you." Sterling said stuttering

Cody got up "Who, sterling?" He walked over to him wondering what made him nervous

The others got up following after Cody, Cody saw who was sitting at the table his mouth wide open. "Oh my- you're... Your-"

"Cody who is she?" Donatello asked looking at the woman, she wasn't recognizable.

She was a little taller than most woman, had muscle tone on her caramel skin with mystifying purple eyes with black and green hair going down her back in waves. She was wearing a dress that resembled Bishop's uniform,it showed her curves and chest, she was wearing stylish boots. She wasn't alone. Two adult's one male and one female and there were two guards at the door. Plus two kids were sitting right next to her also dressed in similar fashion.

She stood up "Hi, I'm Aria-"

"You're the first lady!" Cody shouted interrupting her, Cody covered his mouth paled at interrupting her.

She chuckled "Its' alright, yes your right, I'm Aria Bishop I just wanted to thank you personally for protecting my husband." She bowed to them

"Bishop!" Leo yelled

"Husband!" Donatello yelled

"Bishop got hitched!" Raphael

"He had kids!" Mikey said surprised

Splinter walked up to her to bow but not before hitting them and they bowed back. She giggled "Yes, we have been together for six years now." She looked to Cody "I'm sorry to intrude on your home like this." She said sincerely

"It's no problem, your welcome to stay are you thirsty? Is it too hot in here for you?" He asked question after question

She held him gently "Calm down, were all fine, just breathe." She said calm

She looked at them "I don't go out much, I love being married to him but hate the publicity that follows." She said shrugging and looking to the guards at the door.

"That explains why we don't see you in any of the videos." Donatello said

"Actually that was his idea, believe it or not he was not as popular as he is now." She said uncomfortable

"We can believe it." They all said

"You know my name, may I please know who saved my husband's life?" She asked looking to Splinter first.

"I'm Splinter, and these are my sons Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo."

The girl hopped down the sofa and ran to in front of Mikey "Your wearing orange, I like orange!" She said smiling at him.

"It's my favorite color." Mikey said

"Mine to!" She yelled pointing to herself

They smiled at her, Aria walked to her "This is our daughter Layla." She turned to her other child, who was walking to them. "This is Finn."

"Hi!" They both said waving

Hello's and hey's and a formal greeting from Splinter followed. Finn looked at them, he looked at Raphael "You like red, awesome!"

"Red is the best color." Raph boasted

"Nuh uh!" Mikey and Layla yelled

"Uh huh!" Raph and Finn yelled

Aria looked to Splinter "Kids?" She asked with humor

He nodded "Kids." He agreed with a smile

"My lady we must be going for the kid's snack and nap time if we want to keep them on schedule and to make sure Bishop does not know." Madison said walking over to her.

"Milkshake Monday!" The kids yelled jumping up and down

"Milkshakes!" Mikey yelled walking closer "You guys have milkshakes?"

They nodded "Dad make's some for us and we have them every other Monday." Layla said smiling

"Mom can they come over and have some?" Finn asked pulling on her dress

"I'm fine with it, but you will have to ask them." She said looking to Splinter

"Please Master splinter?" The turtles pleaded

"Yeah, please mister Splinter." The twins pleaded giving the puppy eyes

"I do not mind, I myself have been craving a banana milkshake."

"There's banana milkshakes!" They yelled shocked open mouthed

Aria looked to Cody "You are going to join us, in these banana milkshakes as well right?" She said making sure he knew he was included.

Cody was relived he was invited, he realized what she asked "Wait! As in go to the house where the president lives!"

"Honey we are like normal people." She said smiling at him

He shook his head "You're not normal people you're the wife of President Bishop and these are his twin terrors Layla and Finn." He looked at them, and shook his head "Though that reporter is clearly wrong about them."

"Don't' be fooled." The guards thought Splinter could see in their eyes full of curiosity that there was mischief in them. They reminded him of Michelangelo when he was a child.

"My Lady." A guard reminded her

"I know." She said looking at the guard, she looked back at them "Well let's go." She had her hands out and her twins took it.

They all got in the president limo, two guards going in with them, the rest getting in a front and back car.

"Mikey sit with me!" Layla yelled

"Layla." Aria warned looking at her

She swallowed "Please sit with me Mikey." She asked nicer

"Of course orange team has to stick together." He said sitting next to her giving her a high five.

"Red team right here." Finn said to Raph.

Aria looked to the other two "You're Leonardo and your Donatello right?" She said making sure she got it.

'That's right." They said

She looked to Splinter "They have unique names, where did you get the idea to name them?" She asked intrigued

"They are named from famous painters from the renaissance period." He said

She looked at him confused "I'm afraid I do not know what you're talking about." She went to her watch and went online "You said the renaissance period right?" She asked still feeling weird at saying the name.

"That is correct, it's is a long time ago."

She found it and clicked reading at the number "Wow, you are not kidding." She turned it off and looked to Splinter "They are truly unique names you do not have to worry about others being named as such."

"That is true."

She smiled at them "Bishop says that you are not from here, how do you like the city?"

She smiled as they gave compliments about her city, she looked to Raphael and Michelangelo her children were talking a mile a minute with them.

She looked to Splinter "You were saying how there were banana milkshakes, is this something only the people in the country have?"

"Oh no, it's a treat from years ago."

"Emphasis on the years." Mikey said the others agreed

She looked at them "I feel like there is some big secret between you all and my husband," They tensed "though I will not dig into it." They relaxed

"How come there aren't any milkshakes, I mean their used to be shops of them?" Mikey asked

They looked to Mikey, upset at what he said "Oh well it's the obesity act, children used to be overweight sometime being born obese. If they lived past the age of five it was with many problems so Bishop drew it up and the people liked it which also helped get Bishop in office."

"Children used to die from being overweight?" Donatello asked in concern

Ari nodded "Yes, sadly if you look up the older health video they would play, suddenly grasp their chest getting heart attacks. Because of that and other health issues, he created the obesity act, it has truly helped humans. I mean now they live up to 109, going by the three oldest humans who are on the most basic of elderly health plans."

"Still to take away milkshakes, yet secretly make milkshakes for his family." Mikey said shaking his head

"What is so special about these milkshakes?" Cody asked shaking his head

"They are like the protein shake, but you taste creamery with milk and they aren't for the nutrition, we have them on hot days like today." Aria said trying to explain it the best way she could using their terms.

Donatello could not help but notice how she said human, like she wasn't really has changed to marry someone not human and have children with her.

President's Home

Bishop was calling his wife's phone, wondering where she and the twins were, when the door opened. "Milkshake Mondays!" He heard his twins yell along with another stilled, no she couldn't' have, though it wouldn't be her if she didn't.

"So all we do is add banana's to these?" Aria asked

"Damn." He thought as he saw the turtles with his wife and twins, though he also saw Cody and Master Splinter.

"Honey!" Aria said walking over to him

"Daddy!" They yelled running to grab onto his legs.

He smiled kissing his wife and picking up his children "I see you met the turtles."

She nodded "I enjoyed their company, truly made the care ride more fun. I invited them for milkshake Mondays, they said you could add banana's to them." She said with a smile

He nodded and looked to them "Make yourselves at home gentlemen." He looked to Michelangelo "Not to at home."

The turtles laughed at Mikey, they looked at Bishop's home. Just as grand as Cody's had more security and how the windows were as they went to the kitchen it wasn't on the same floor as the living room. It had it's own floor with different dining rooms, the turtles watched as Bishop acted like father towards the twins.

They also watched when they were running form playing a prank on the bodyguard watched amazed when they were cornered by a dripping Logan that Layla flew up and behind him while Finn


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own

Aria was putting pictures in the collage, Bishop was reading the agreement that Minister Alidica had asked for. His now for the mood he was in monster were studying, though as he heard giggling, he looked at them. "Studying." He firmly reminded them

They stopped and went back to studying, he went back to reading and correcting. When he was nearly done, he didn't see the top of their heads. He got up, to see them gone their homework abandoned or hopefully finished. He looked to his wife and who was putting pictures and went to her.

"Where are they?" He asked, hoping she wasn't playing along.

She looked at him strangely, then looked across from her she looked shocked at her twins gone. She looked at Finn's chair and then Layla's. She actually looked surprised and then proud "They are really getting better." She then went back to her collage

"Aria." Bishop repeated

She sighed looked at him "John, I'm not on this with them I saw them when I was doing the collage of me being pregnant. I put some pictures in their personal one. Then I worked on pictures of me pregnant, and you know how much work that is." She said rolling her eyes and sounding tired.

She moved her hand over the collage and then slid it over Bishop. It was now in hologram form, and in front of Bishop. She got up from her chair "What do you think?" She asked proud

Bishop looked at it, he really didn't care for it. Reminded him back when anorexia warning was everywhere. "You cheeks are hollow, you had to take away some of you mass from your arms. Your stomach isn't as round." He said upset

She nodded "I know it was really hard to-"

He wiped his hand over the hologram "I like you better natural."

She frowned at seeing her work undone "That took a long time, especially since I was watching the tw-"

She stopped when she remembered that they weren't in the room, Bishop walked to her. He kissed her on the forehead "No matter what size you are, you will always be beautiful to me."

She shook her head, stepping away from him "No, you're not going to make me happy and forget about all my hard work." She said staying strong

He walked closer to her, he had her trapped between the table and him. He was closer to her "I must admit I do miss our game, if I remember correctly." She glared, he knew the rules he wouldn't forget them if he was in a coma, woke up and forgot his name and position. "Putting yourself down, we have to go together to the upcoming event and no escaping to Casey Jones." He smiled at her shocked expression "Also before that we go to our restaurant." She smiled, he liked how she didn't feel his hands going up her dress.

"Also this Friday we go to a new dessert shop, and we won't work out for four hours in the work out room." She frowned at him and was about to say something but felt his cold hands near her.

"We work out in our bedroom." He kissed her on the lips, his hand playing with

She smiled and got on top of the table, Bishop smiled and was fingering her while getting himself ready.

Though they both groaned at hearing a beep, they made themselves presentable. "Three days." She stressed at their lack of sex

"I know." Bishop answered his watch, it was Logan "The twins are talking with Miss O'Neil in hall five mast- I mean mister president." He looked to Aria "First lady."

"Hello Logan." She said waving with a smile on his face

"Do you need me to locate anything else?" He asked

"Nope." She said with a smile, shaking her head

He looked to Bishop "Sir?"

"That is all, resume what you were doing." Logan nodded and the screen closed.

"I'll go and get the lab ready for me and April." She said upset, leaving with a kiss to Bishop's cheek.

Bishop went to her collage, going to the one titles "You in my tummy." He went to his favorite picture, though she hated with a passion. They were leaving O'Neil tech, they were walking since she had a craving for something. Her stomach was round ready to pop, a little bit heavier everywhere else. Her breasts even bigger with milk, that he had caught her, April and even Karai trying. She explained that it's quite normal in her culture as she tried to get him to drink it.

He remembered the children and thought of unpleasant things, like his mother in law, having in laws. The unnatural things came out his newborn children, again his mother in law. Once he could walk he headed to them. He saw them talking to April happy, he cleared his throat. He liked how they froze immediately and looked to him.

"You two go to Nano, he'll keep you both on task." He said watching them leave.

"So what did they do?" April asked preparing herself

"Using their wonderful skills, they got even on bullies in their whole school."

"Going from a week of planning to months, just like their dad." She said looking at Bishop

"Yes, though I have never had people defecate and vomit at the same time."

April stopped walking to say ewe but just couldn't, she just shook her head and continued walking. "How?" She asked intrigued, still disgusted.

"Those who were bullies for a very long time, even with teacher incursion were given a necklace or a ring. Then entice the bully to take such a thing from them, once every victim told them the intended had it on. Those that were told and their friends stayed away from them and a high frequency pulse to affect humans and for others a stimulant was injected into their body at a rapid pace."

"Amazing news crew you got to cover it up." She said

"Thank you."

They stopped at the lab doors "I need her out by six."

She nodded "I'll try but were so close." She said and went inside.


End file.
